


She Shot Me

by RanXiaoLong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Laser Tag, Making Out, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, flirty reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanXiaoLong/pseuds/RanXiaoLong
Summary: How the woman had lived this long and never played laser tag was beyond the humans aboard the TARDIS, but that would change today.





	She Shot Me

“I can’t believe that you’ve been alive two thousand years and have never played laser tag.”

The Doctor shrugged.

Yaz, Ryan, and (Y/N) exchanged a glance before nodding simultaneously. 

“We’re taking you to laser tag,” Ryan gave an authoritative nod.

“I’m not getting a say in this, am I?” the Time Lord stated, half glum and half amused.

“Nope,” (Y/N) chirped cheerfully, “Besides, It’s a crime you haven’t done it at least once.”

The Doctor opened her mouth, ready to dive into one of her long explanations, “Actually—”

“Shut up, Doc.” The Doctor was cut off by an exasperated sigh.

——————————————————

The Doctor landed the TARDIS on a primarily humanoid populated spaceship. Well… gameship. According to the Doctor, the ship primarily held various games that people came from all over the universe to play. The largest arcade in the galaxy, complete with a ball pit that took both (Y/N) and Yaz over ten minutes to pull the Doctor out of.

After Team TARDIS managed to drag the Doctor through the distraction riddled spacecraft, they finally reached a long line that disappeared into a dark entryway, a neon sign blinking above it, giving a very retro look, that read “Laser Tag.”

Graham raised an eyebrow at the winding line, “Do we have to wait in that?” He turned to Yasmin, Ryan, and (Y/N) who looked at each other before grinning. 

“Well...” Ryan starts.

“Don’t need to,” Yaz looked at (Y/N).

“See?” (Y/N) dangled the worn leather wallet that held the Doctor’s psychic paper.

Graham looked slightly incredulously at Yasmin, “Aren’t you a police officer? Shouldn’t you be against pickpocketing?”

Yasmin shrugged with a grin still on her lips, “This is a special case.”

“Yeah,” Ryan slung his arm over y/n’s shoulders, “we’re fixing a crime. The crime of the Doctor never playing laser tag.”

(Y/N) and Ryan quickly dabbed before bursting out laughing. 

Graham couldn’t help but roll his eyes but a smile tugged on his lips.

(Y/N) clapped a hand on Ryan’s back as she craned her neck to see the employee who was letting people into the laser tag area. “Right, you go drag the Doctor over here,” (Y/N) jerked her thumb in the direction the Doctor was trying to go unnoticed towards, “while I...” (Y/N)’s tongue poked between her teeth as she analysed a frizzy, dark haired girl in a uniformed black t shirt and pants, “go do some convincing.” (Y/N) winked towards the rest of the group then bounded off towards the unsuspecting woman who was standing somewhat bored at the entryway. 

Yasmin starred after her for a moment in confusion before her eyes widened slightly and a snort left her mouth. “Go get the Doctor,” Yaz nodded towards Ryan, “It won’t take long for (Y/N) to flirt with that girl and get us in.”

“Sweet.” Ryan turned around to chase after the Time Lord and drag her back towards the group. 

Graham continued to watch (Y/N) as she conversed with the woman, tapping Yaz’s arm and pointing when (Y/N) disappeared behind a black curtain with the employee after showing the woman the psychic paper. Yasmin and Graham were both intently watching the spot where the two had been standing for a few minutes before seeing (Y/N) emerge from the dark curtain, hair slightly mussed and a light pink smear across her mouth and neck. 

“We’re good to go,” (Y/N) had a wide grin plastered to her mouth as she fiddled with a few loose buttons on her shirt, “you catch the Doc yet?”

Yasmin rolled her eyes while she fished out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped at the smears on (Y/N)’s skin.

“Oi! I got her!” Ryan yelled as he dragged the Time Lord behind him. 

“Great, let’s go.”

——————————————————

“Okay, so for our first timers here or for anyone that needs a refresher, I’ll be going over the rules of the game.” A boy that looked to be in his late teens or early twenties was buzzing with energy while standing in front of a large screen in the dim room filled with people. “You will be split into two teams, and each team has a base you need to protect. The goal is to both protect your base and infiltrate the other side’s base. Whichever team scores the most points at the enemy base wins.”

Ryan exchanges a subtle fist bump with (Y/N).

”You score points on a base by shooting at the sphere on the ceiling inside until the defense bar reaches zero.” The screen behind the boy lit up with an image of the said sphere, “The amount of damage is displayed next to the sphere, so you will know exactly how much it more it will take to score a point. The room is set up with various mazes and other obstacles that you can use to your advantage in protecting your territory.”

Ryan leaned over towards (Y/N)’s ear, whispering, “A bit techy, but still good old fashioned laser tag.”

“We have a variety of different items you can use in the room that mimic human technology of the time period, ranging from small handguns to larger models like rifles and snipers. The guns do have a limit of up to three shots per second, depending on the model, and they need to be ‘reloaded’ or recharged to fire more ammunition. On the side of the gun will be a bar showing how much ammo you have left before you need to recharge.”

(Y/N) lightly bumps against Ryan’s shoulder, “But definitely good techy, eh?” A grin pulls on both of their lips. “Oh, yeah.”

“Now, would everyone please look at the black wristband we had you put on when you entered the room? Could you all please tap the display screen? The wristband does a full body scan and can detect if you have been hit by a laser by detecting the infrared light and an electromagnetic charge on a localized spot on your body. You will feel a slight zap and hear a small beep to notify you if you are hit, but it is completely harmless. If you do get hit, a timer will appear above your head, counting down from sixty seconds, and you are stuck within a one meter radius of where you were hit until the timer reaches zero, then you will be teleported back to your base’s teleport pad. Are there any questions?”

(Y/N) turned around to see if the Doctor was unclear on any of the rules of the game, when (Y/N) noticed that the Doctor’s gaze was not on the boy who just gave the rules, and her eyebrows drawn together with a frown tugging on her lips. (Y/N) followed the alien’s line of sight to the frizzy haired woman from before. As soon as (Y/N) locked eyes with the woman (who had apparently been looking at her the entire time) the woman sent a flirtatious wink towards (Y/N). (Y/N) gave her a half smile in acknowledgment before turning back to the Doctor, who’s expression had become even more sour. 

“Hey Doc, did you get all of the rules? You seem a bit distracted.” 

“Protect the base, invade the opposing base, don’t get shot.” The Doctor didn’t look away from the woman and her voice was a bit more tense than usual. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widened at the Doctor’s stiff tone. The always bubbly and excitable woman was hardly ever like this. There were times where she was more serious and tense, sure, but that was when they were in situations that were significantly closer to the life or death of an entire planet rather than listening to instructions on how not to get zapped by a blue beam from a toy.

(Y/N)’s brows furrowed, “Is something wrong, Doctor?” Her puckered frown deepened but she shook her head, not taking her eyes off of the frizzy haired woman.

That was odd.

Was the Doctor intrigued by the woman? 

No, she looked too grumpy for that to be the case.

Did the Doctor not like the attention the woman was giving (Y/N)?

Well that seemed pretty obvious given the limited information.

Did the Doctor think the woman was attractive?

Well, who knew really? She never expressed who (or what, for that matter) she found attractive. 

Did the Doctor want to take the woman with them to travel? 

From what (Y/N) picked up from various things left around the TARDIS and scattered pictures in a few rooms, the Doctor certainly had a history with woman in some form or another, many looking like they had all of ten seconds preparation before hopping aboard the TARDIS.

Did the Doctor like her?

That one tasted particularly bitter in (Y/N)’s mouth.

A small grimace made its way onto (Y/N)’s lips as she leaned her head against Yasmin’s shoulder. 

Yasmin rested her cheek on (Y/N)’s head, “what’s wrong?”

A grunt bubbled up (Y/N)’s throat, all intelligible words lost in the process.

Yasmin’s gaze slid over to the Doctor. 

“Ah.”

“Mhhh.”

Yasmin wrapped an arm around (Y/N)’s waist and rubbed soft circles with her thumb. 

The Doctor didn’t notice that Yaz had caught the Doctor’s eyes glancing at her hand.

——————————————————

“So how are we going to do this?” 

Ryan placed a hand on Yasmin and (Y/N)’s shoulders.

“We should probably split up onto different teams, especially,” Yasmin pointed at the Doctor, “her.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t worry Doc, you got all the instructions. Besides, we haven’t won at any games against you yet, and we want to win this one.”

“I’ll team up with the Doc, then,” Graham piped up, “I’m not sure how good I’ll be at this but it should be fun.”

“Great. Yaz, Ryan, and I will go to the Blue Team and you two go to the Red Team.” (Y/N) cracked her knuckles.

“What will the winner get?” Ryan’s eyebrows furrowed, “If we’re having a competition we need a prize—”

“A kiss from me. We can figure it out later,” (Y/N) interrupted, “we need to get to our sides soon.” 

As the words fell out of (Y/N)’ mouth, the rest of the humans comprising Team TARDIS glanced at the Doctor, whose face had flushed momentarily at (Y/N)’s proposal.

“How about dinner on the looser?” 

“You want to chance leaving dinner up to her?” (Y/N) jabbed a finger in the Doctor’s direction.

“Oi!”

“Right, bad idea.”

“Hey!”

The boy who explained the rules clapped twice, “We need everyone to split into teams!” The boy held up a hand, lines on his glove and shirt glowing red. “Those on the Red team, gather here so I can take you to your equipment. Those on the Blue Team gather by Mir-Lek.” The boy gestured with his other arm towards the frizzy haired girl who's glove was glowing blue.

“Those on the Blue Team gather here, I’ll be taking you to your base and equipment.” 

Yasmin and (Y/N) turned to follow Ryan, who was halfway towards towards Mir-Lek. “I guess we’ll see you guys in the arena.”

The Doctor waved after the group as they walked away. Her eyes followed (Y/N) as Mir-Lek smiled at (Y/N) and the frizzy haired woman’s posture became more flirty.

The Doctor grimaced before trudging off with Graham to the group for the Red Team.

——————————————————

“Don’t you think she’s a bit too good for her first time playing this game?” Ryan’s out of breath voice sounded from behind (Y/N)’s crouched form. “She’s scored more than ten points on our base for this round already. I thought it was beginner's luck in the first few rounds we played, but this is getting ridiculous.”

A grimace graced (Y/N)’s lips, “We really need to step up our game this round or we are going to lose this one too.”

Yasmin raised her hand to her mouth in thought, “Is there a surefire way to distract her?”

Ryan’s face lit up, “That’s it!”

Both Yaz and (Y/N) turned to look at Ryan. “What? You have an idea?” Yasmin’s head tilted slightly.

“We play dirty.”

Yasmin and (Y/N)’s eyebrows furrowed before understanding passed through their eyes. (Y/N)’s brows furrowed.

“But she’s not interested, that’s only how it work on other people.”

“Come on, (Y/N). Open your eyes and you would see she’s looking at you, not someone else.”

(Y/N) bit her lip.

“Hey. And if it doesn’t work out, rounds on me.” Ryan lightly patted (Y/N)’s back. “I’ll also get you that ice cream from that place you like on the corner next to the bakery.”

(Y/N) let out a sigh and nodded. 

“Sooo, can you get the Doctor?”

A smirk edged it’s way onto (Y/N)’s face, “Don’t worry. Leave the Doctor to me.”

——————————————————

(Y/N) was crouched behind a barrier near the edge of a maze, where she found out from the sniper on the top of the tower the Doctor used as a way to pass through most of the main defenses by the front of the base.

(Y/N) closed her eyes, her senses concentrated on any approaching footsteps. She pressed an ear to the ground, soft footfalls reverberating through the floor. The (h/c) girl lifted her head and pressed her fingers to the floor, ready to pounce on the incoming person.

The Doctor rounded the corner, not seeing (Y/N) crouched on the ground, in a half sprint. (Y/N) launched up from her hiding place at the Doctor, who turned around and was raising her gun when (Y/N) slammed into her. The Doctor’s gun slips from her hands, clattering on the floor, and (Y/N) backed her up and pins the Doctor’s hands to the wall behind her.

The Doctor’s breath hitched and her heartbeats quickened. The Time Lord’s teeth grazed her lower lip and her arms tensed, hands clenching. (Y/N) was close. Too close. Not really, but too close for for her sanity to take at the moment. She could feel (Y/N)’s warm breath coming out in quick puffs across her flushed skin. She wasn’t red from running, compared to most of their adventures, the running was light. Very light. But (Y/N)’s scent was flooding her nose and her brain was short circuiting. She had to get away. This was bad. The Doctor’s eyes darted from (Y/N)’s eyes down to her lips for a fraction of a second. This was very bad. She wouldn’t be able to control herself in this position. She needed to—

The Doctor’s eyes went wide as soft lips crashed against her mouth. The Doctor’s limbs went limp, her legs weak and barely supporting her weight. (Y/N)’s hands moved to one resting on the Doctor’s shoulder and the other cupping her cheek as she was raised on her toes. The Doctor’s eyes fluttered closed as (Y/N)’s lips moved against hers. 

(Y/N) pulled away and the Doctor stood dazed, her eyes fluttered open. The air was heavy and a buzz dulled the Doctor’s senses. She barely processed as (Y/N)’s eyes flicked between her eyes and lips, bringing (Y/N)’s face to hers again. This time was more desperate, more needy. The Doctor brought (Y/N) as close to her as she could, as if this was the last time she would breath the sweet oxygen that was (Y/N)’s lips. The Time Lord felt (Y/N) moan against her mouth and a spark of heat ignited in the pit of her stomach. 

The Doctor lost her hands in (Y/N)’s hair, tangling them in an effort to bring the rambunctious human impossibly closer to her lips. She felt fire where (Y/N)’s hands were trailing down her sides. (Y/N) pressed the Doctor more firmly against the wall with her pelvis, a moan drawn from the Doctor’s lips as her hips automatically jerked towards (Y/N)’s. 

(Y/N) teased one of her hands down the Doctor’s hips, and the Time Lord whimpered when the human’s fingers retracted from their trail along her side. 

The Doctor felt a small pressure between her breasts, and her heart rates increased. She felt a small electric zing and a faint beep that didn’t fully register in her brain.

(Y/N) pulled away, and the Doctor leaned forward, trying to chase her lips before processing the sound.

The Doctor’s eyes shot open as (Y/N) took a step backwards, a cheeky grin splitting her face, the gun still held up and level with the Doctor’s chest.

The Doctor’s jaw dropped open in disbelief, turning her gaze to above her head. Red numbers flashed above her head. 53.

“That’s not fair!”

(Y/N) bit her tongue while grinning, “All’s fair in love and war,” (Y/N) sang. The Doctor felt her heartbeats quicken. (Y/N) spun around on her heal, a flirty sway in her hips right before she dashed off.

A sway the Doctor very much enjoyed watching.

The Doctor sighed and lightly traced her lips with her fingers, waiting for the timer to finish.

——————————————————

Yasmin, Ryan, and (Y/N) were cheering loudly in their booth in a bar, their victory being celebrated with food and drinks. 

Their win was stifling. After (Y/N) had cornered the Doctor, the Blue Team’s look out had been sending (Y/N) in the Doctor’s path, and every time the Doctor caught sight of (Y/N) she would fumble and either (Y/N) or a nearby sniper would hit the Time Lord. The Red Team had been heavily relying on the Doctor for points, and with her being distracted, they had to send more people out to infiltrate the Blue fortress, leaving their defenses weaker to the mass raids made by the Red Team on their base.

The Doctor and Graham sat across from the energetic group. Graham smiled at their enthusiasm. The Doctor was pouting at her loss, but was trying not to let on that she didn’t care as much as she was letting on. She was still having trouble keeping eye contact with (Y/N), but (Y/N)’s lack of gaze in her direction at the moment was a small relief and sting at the same time.

Ryan leaned more on top of (Y/N), “So what is our prize for winning?” 

Ryan and Yasmin’s arms around (Y/N)’s shoulders, (Y/N) squished between the two other humans in the booth.

“Yeah, what should we get?” Yasmin popped the foreign snack on the table into her mouth, small deep fried local vegetables of some sort, heavily inspired by Earth’s Asian cuisine. 

(Y/N) grinned, “I thought it was decided.” (Y/N) pecked Yasmin’s then Ryan’s cheek. “A kiss from me.”

Yasmin broke out laughing and Ryan lightly hit (Y/n)’s shoulder, a smile on his face. “Well, I suppose it will have to do.”

(Y/N) gasped in mock offence, “Rude.”

“But you know you love us,” Yasmin sang beside (Y/N).

“Unfortunately.”

The Doctor bit her lip at the display, remembering the kiss she received, and a bubble of satisfaction rose in her chest that her kiss was better. 

She felt like she was the one who had won.

——————————————————

(Y/N) was walking down one of the many criss-crossing hallways inside of the TARDIS with a bounce in her step, lightly humming to herself, hands crossed behind her head.

As (Y/N) was mid-step, she was pulled down an adjacent hallway. (Y/N) found herself trapped against the wall between the Doctor’s arms.

“I think you owe me for what you pulled in that last round,” the Doctor growled out, voice slightly raspy.

“Oh? I do, do I?” (Y/N)’s eyes flicked down from the Doctor’s eyes to her lips momentarily, and the Doctor felt her breath catch in her throat.

Barely a whisper was breathed out, faces centimeters apart. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts! I love feedback!


End file.
